


The most horrible week of Jinguji's life (with the very best ending to it)

by orphan_account



Series: Jinguji's hard life [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Jinguji thinks that everyone only existed with the sole purpose of getting on his nerves.<br/>Sequel to Thinking is overrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most horrible week of Jinguji's life (with the very best ending to it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rokakun and B-Chan (because they made me do this)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rokakun+and+B-Chan+%28because+they+made+me+do+this%29).



> Yes, I really did it, I wrote JinguIwa porn *cries and hides* It's not my fault people made me do it okay?!  
> Well, not gonna talk much. Enjoy ;___;

Jinguji’s POV

There had always been moments or days when I had believed that everyone existed with the sole purpose of getting on my nerves, but nothing, I repeat, NOTHING of those small moments of irritation could be compared to this one catastrophe of a week. 

Things had not even been that bad, at first. On Sunday still, I had spent the afternoon with Genki snuggled up in my room, kissing and touching, and sure, I had been a little grumpy when he had told me that he had to leave just when things had gotten intense (because _fuck_ , I might be only 15, but I was a guy with _needs_ as well and the farthest Genki and I had gone in the 2 weeks of our relationship was a hand slipping under a T-Shirt, and that when I was ready to walk up and down the walls in arousal every time I saw him), but I had kept quiet and had sent him off like the good patient boyfriend I was.

It started Monday night, with a very intense dream about Genki, in which he _hadn’t_ left for the night and clothes were actually being shed. I woke up just in the moment Genki’s lips were around my dick and I needed a full minute to realized that I had really, well, _woken up_ and was now here, alone with a freaking boner. I was so close to calling Genki and yelling at him through the phone, not caring that it was 3 am because _how could he have left me in the middle of a freaking blowjob_ , but let it be and instead tried to finish things off with my own hands, which was not half as satisfying as I had hoped.

I was not able to go back to sleep afterwards, and so, when I found myself in school later that morning, I was more than a little exhausted, and pretty pissed. So pissed that I threw my English homework into Reia’s face when he had the nerve to ask if I was so tired because Genki had kept me awake last night. The consequence was a verbal fight with some of Reia’s bitchier insults that was only broken when our teacher entered the class and swore to call Johnny’s Entertainment to report how their idols behaved at school. 

As if that was not enough, he started off the lesson with the announcement of a surprise test, for which I hadn’t studied a thing (of course, it being a freaking _surprise test)_ , and English was not my best subject and yeah, _fuck it_. 

For the rest of the day, Reia pointedly ignored me, but I was not in the mood to talk to him anyways. Well, to him or to anyone else, that was, which was why I hid myself in the empty music room for the lunch break, pouting and cursing my life. I received a message from Genki on my phone, asking where I was, but I did not answer. 

When it was finally time to go home after school, I wanted nothing more than to grab my food and hide in my room for the rest of the day, but my mother had other plans ( _Why_ did women always feel the need to _talk_?! I knew why I had turned out gay, in the end. Guys were less tiring). 

The moment that I entered the kitchen, she started talking about Miki, the neighbor’s daughter who my mother had adored ever since we had been toddlers and who, unfortunately for me, had lately developed a huge crush on me, making my mother want to set us up. Usually, I just let her talk and tuned her out, not engaging much in her monologues, but today, she greeted me with a huge smile and the words: “I gave Miki-Chan your phone number today.”

I stared at her with an open mouth.

“You did _what_?!” I called, my voice rising so high that our dog in the living room fell from his sleeping position on the couch, barking. 

“Why are you so mad?” Mum raised her eyebrows, putting a plate of curry into the microwave to heat it up for me. “You’ve known each other since you were little kids. You are friends, right?”

“We’re not _friends_ , or did you see us hanging out together ever since, um, first grade?!” I snapped. “And you know _very well_ that she doesn’t want to be ‘only friends’ with me!”

“Yes, and I think she would be good for you!” Mum groaned, crossing her arms in front of her chest in an expression that told me she was getting ready for a fight. “She is smart, polite, and all over more pleasant than you, my dear son!”

“I don’t care, she could be Beyoncé and I wouldn’t go out with her!” I called. 

“Why?!” she demanded in frustration. “Do you have someone you like?!”

I was about to yell back when my words got stuck in my throat. I mean, sure, I had someone I liked. I had a relationship, even. But I could hardly tell her that, because you do not come out to your Mum just like that between school and dinner. 

And yeah, maybe I was a little bit scared, too. 

So all I said, in the end, was: “She is not my type, okay?!”

“Why?!” Mum prodded angrily. “Tell me one thing that’s wrong with her!”

Well, for one, she had no dick, but I could hardly say that out loud. Also mentioning that she doesn’t smile like Genki and doesn’t talk like Genki wouldn’t really help the matter. 

So all I brought out in the end was a lame: “She’s just _annoying_ , okay?!”

“You’re annoying too, and I don’t sell you off to Africa either, even though I’d really like to sometimes!” Mum hissed, but when the microwave beeped to alert us of my heated dinner, I pushed past her and took out the plate, disappearing without another word into my room. 

When I checked my phone later that night, I had 2 messages, one from Miki and one from Genki. I ignored both, even Genki’s, afraid of what I would say if I talked to him in such a bad mood. 

On Tuesday night, I dreamt about Genki again, and his touch felt so real in my dream that I felt ready to scream in sexual tension the moment I woke up and noticed that I was alone in bed again. 

I figured that, to be able to build down some of my frustrations, I needed to at least go and _see_ him, so I crossed his way even before classes started in the morning, kidnapping him wordlessly.

“Yuta, what’s wrong?” he asked hesitantly when I dragged him through the halls by the sleeve, finally finding a broom cupboard and unceremoniously shoving him inside, pressing him up against the closed door to attack his lips.

Genki only murmured something weak into the kiss in protest, but his arms came up to entwine around my shoulders and it told me that he didn’t really mind. 

I pressed my body against his eagerly, my tongue licking against his lips demandingly, moaning as he finally opened his mouth and allowed me access. 

I roamed his mouth eagerly, one of my hands diving into his soft hair, wanting to get even closer, impossibly closer…

It was then, that suddenly, the door opened, making us fall out of the room with a loud yelp, landing on the floor, me on top of Genki. We looked up with huge eyes, only to find my home room teacher looking down at me with raised eyebrows.

“Jinguji-Kun, interesting” she smirked, making me blush angrily because _fuck_. “If you are so interested in brooms, maybe you can be so nice to clean the classroom today after class as well. Or I may need to have a word with the principal about how interested you are in Iwahashi-Kun instead of the brooms.”

I mumbled something about hating my life, and the teacher laughed at us as we scrambled ourselves up from the floor. 

She kept throwing me annoying grins all throughout the day and it always made me flush very much _not_ inconspicuously, alerting Reia as well that something was the matter. Reia had apparently decided that he was speaking to me again in favor for teasing me, annoying me until I finally spilled what had happened. I still don’t know how I had thought it would be a good idea to confide in Reia of all people, but as soon as I had told him that our home room teacher had caught me and Genki kissing in a broom cupboard, he laughed at me so loudly that Fu came running over excitedly, asking what was the matter, and I wished for a hole to appear in the floor, not for myself to hide in, but to push Reia into it. 

When I came home (later than usual, after cleaning the classroom, which Reia had naturally refused to help me with, suggesting for me to control my hormones at least in school), my mother was still pointedly ignoring me, but I was kind of thankful for that, since that spared me some talking. Down point was that she had also refused to make me dinner, making me hide in my room grumpily with an instant noodle soup.

On Wednesday, we got the results for our surprise test, proving me right in the feeling that I had indeed failed it. I was in such a bad mood that I hid in the music room again for the whole lunch break, not in the mood to see anyone, not even Genki. 

Genki texted me at some point, asking me where I was, but I didn’t answer.

It was only when I left school grounds again later that day, that Genki caught up with me.

“Hey!” he said breathlessly as he appeared beside me, apparently having run, his hair sticking to his face, making him flip it away in an endearing manner, as my mind noticed distractedly. “I was searching for you! Are you okay?”

I just shrugged non-committedly, gulping down the need to kiss him here in the middle of the street. Stupid hormones. Stupid Genki for having this kind of influence on me. 

“Well, I went to your class for lunch break” he continued hesitantly, watching my face. “But Reia-Kun told me you had disappeared, and so I was wondering-“

“Do I have to report to you every time I go anywhere?!” I snapped before I could help myself. 

Genki looked at me with big eyes, shaking his head quickly, and I just rolled my eyes before walking faster, leaving Genki standing on the spot. I did not turn around to see him look after me. 

I swear my mother had a talent to smell when people were annoyed, and decided to annoy them even more when they were, just for the fun of it. Because naturally, when I came home, she was already waiting for me, looking at me with judging eyes.

“I met Takahashi-Kun’s mother earlier” she informed me with a tight voice. “Why did you not tell me that you wrote a surprise test in English?!”

My heart fell, and I knew that she would not let go of it until I told her my marks. Great, I was not at all ready for _that_ discussion again. 

An hour later, our screaming match was broken apart by my father as he came home, but not before both had threatened to talk to the management if my grades did not go up. 

Also, I had a mail from Genki when I checked my phone, asking if he had done anything to make me angry. Everything inside of me tightened in guilt and I went to bed without changing out of my clothes or brushing my teeth, still not being able to sleep a wink. 

On Thursday, I decided to go talk to Genki to apologize for snapping at him, but now, for a change, _he_ seemed to avoid me, because he was nowhere near his class every time I came to search for him, and his friends continued brushing me off in a stiff manner. 

My suspicion was only confirmed when Reia cornered me, firm glare on his face.

“What happened between you and Genki-Kun?” he asked, eyeing me skeptically. 

I rolled my eyes, murmuring that it was none of his business, but Reia kept staring at me in that judging look until I finally cracked and said: “I might have overreacted a little yesterday, okay?”

“Fix it” he said simply, standing up when the teacher came in. “Genki-Kun is crawling in on himself again and I don’t like it.”

I rolled my eyes at him, though I knew that he was kind of right. 

The mood stayed tense even throughout the Myojo shoot after school. The only up point was that Genki could not hide from me any longer, even if he still avoided looking me in the eyes. I tried not to let this discourage me, though, moving closer to his side when it was the other’s turn for shots, bumping his shoulder inconspicuously.

“Hey” I said quietly, and Genki gulped before glancing over at me. “Can we talk later?” I murmured, so quietly that we could not be overheard by the others. 

“I still have homework tonight” Genki murmured airily, and when I pouted slightly at him, the corners of his mouth twitched. It made me feel more confident. “Don’t look at me like that!”

“Just 5 minutes” I promised. “Alright?”

“Fine” Genki sighed, smiling now, and I entwined my little finger with his without anyone seeing, smiling as well. Reia glanced at us, nodding approvingly.

It was later, when I was standing outside waiting for Genki, that I received a message from Miki. I was just looking at it moodily, cursing my mother for her obtrusive behavior, when suddenly, Genki turned up behind me, looking over my shoulder.

“Who are you writing to?” he asked lazily, and I jumped, my heart racing a thousand miles an hour as I quickly slipped the phone into my pocket.

“No one” I said quickly, only realizing my mistake after the words were out – the smile on Genki’s face disappeared, and I could see him close in on himself again. 

“I guess I need to hurry home, after all” he only whispered after a moment, turning his back to me again.

“Genki, wait!” I called, reaching out to grab his wrist, keeping him from leaving. “I thought we would talk.”

Genki looked at me over his shoulder, the look strangely intense on my face before he said firmly: “For talking you need to actually _talk,_ Yuta, not hide things.”

His words hit me like a punch in my stomach, and I was so stunned that I just let Genki free himself from my grasp and walk away, staring after him wordlessly.

Needless to mention, I did not sleep well again that night. Genki’s face kept turning up in my dreams, and I felt like punching a pillow every time I woke up because my insides kept clenching in guilt. 

On Friday, Genki’s class was on a field trip, so when I tried to find him, it was fruitless. Instead, Reia cornered me with a face that told me at the first glance that he was done with the nice talking and gentle pushing, if that was what you could ever call Reia’s help. 

“Genki called me last night, and he thinks you want to break up with him” he groaned, crossing his arms and building himself up in front of me very impressively for his height. “What the fuck are you _doing_ , Jinguji?!”

“I don’t want to break up with him!” I called defensively. “It’s his fault if he’s jumping to conclusions! I just wanted to talk to him yesterday, but he was the one fleeing!”

“You’ve been hiding for him for practically all week!” Reia pointed out. “You don’t answer his messages, and he thinks you’re hiding something! What is he supposed to think?!”

“I AM JUST HAVING A FUCKING BAD WEEK, OKAY?!” I yelled, making Reia raise his eyebrows at him. “AND EVERYONE SEEMS ONLY TOO KEEN ON MAKING IT WORSE, INCLUDING YOU!”

“ALL I DO IS WATCHING OUT FOR MY FRIENDS, BECAUSE YOU ARE AN INSENSITIVE DICK AND GENKI-KUN IS TOO SELF-CONSCIOUS FOR HIS OWN GOOD!” Reia yelled back, never letting my moods frighten him. “I KNOW YOU LIKE HIM AND SOMEONE HAS TO PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE BEFORE YOU LOSE THE BEST THING YOU STUMBLED UPON IN YOUR WHOLE FUCKING LIFE!”

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!”

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR LIFE, BUT YOU ARE HURTING GENKI-KUN, IF YOU HAVEN’T NOTICED YET!”

Our screaming continued for another few minutes until the teachers interrupted us with equally loud voices and detention. Even though Reia and I worked side by side cleaning up the whole music room for over an hour, we did not exchange another word for the rest of the day.

When I came home, though, and my mother crossed ways with me immediately, things escalated.

“Why are you not answering to Miki-Chan?” she demanded the moment I walked through the door. “Her mother told me she has been sending you a couple of message already and you never returned anything!”

“I TOLD you I am not interested in that girl” I called angrily, considering just walking out again straight away for a moment. “Can you just the fuck stay out of my life?!”

“The neighborhood will get a bad impression of you if you are so impolite!” Mum called back. “I did not raise you like this!” 

“Then did you raise me to marry me off to someone I don’t even like?!” I groaned. “You shouldn’t have even given her my number without asking in the first place!”

“I thought I’m doing you a favor!” she called. “You’re in the age where you start to hook up with all the wrong people, so I thought a proper girl-“

“I’M NOT HOOKING UP WITH THE WRONG PEOPLE!” I shouted, my voice high from the anger. “I only ever fell for one person, and he was just the right one for me!”

“I – what?!” Mum murmured, blinking. “I thought you had no girlfriend!”

“I don’t!” I groaned. “But I have a boyfriend! I am in love with Genki!”

“G-Genki?!” Mum spluttered, looking like I had just told her I was striving for entering the ToDai. “ _Iwahashi_ Genki?!”

“Yes!” I called. “And Miki’s messages already caused a misunderstanding and now he’s not talking to me and this is all your fault! Just keep out of my life!”

With that, I turned around and walked straight out of the door again, not even waiting for my mother’s reaction. 

In the end, I turned up at Shori’s doorstep an hour later. Shori had always been something like a big brother to me, someone who would not ask too many questions when he felt that I didn’t want to answer them and just was there to distract me. He let me stay over for the night. 

That night, I was so exhausted that I slept without any problems, even on the thin futon on Shori’s floor

On Saturday, my mother suddenly stood in the Sato’s kitchen during breakfast. First, I refused to even look at her when she suggested to take me with her, but then, she sat down next to me at the table and Shori politely excused himself to talk to his mother.

“I’m sorry, Yuta” she said finally, looking at me from the side. “I really didn’t have any idea about… I really shouldn’t have tried to interfere in your love life. I’m sorry.”

When I still didn’t react, she continued: “You don’t have to worry about Miki-Chan anymore. I told her mother that you were already seeing someone and apologized for the confusion. And about your boyfriend” she added very quietly, as to not be overheard, even though I would not have cared anyways because I think Shori already knew, even if I had never really spelled it out to him. “I’m okay with that. If you are happy, you have my support. And Iwahashi-Kun is just as nice and polite as Miki-Chan, he will surely have a good influence on you, too.”

“Shut up” I murmured, but I had to smile a little at her words. When I looked up at her, my mother was smiling back at me, and maybe, sometimes, she was not that bad, I figured. “Alright” I gave in with a sigh. “Let’s go home.”

In the car on the way back home, she kept asking me about how I had fallen for Genki and when we had gotten together, and though she was kind of pestering me again, it was also nice, to talk to her openly like that. 

“I’m glad to hear that you are happy with him” she said finally as we turned into the driveway.

“I am” I nodded, making a face in an afterthought and adding: “Or I would be, if he started talking to me again.”

“Why don’t you call him over tonight and have a good talk about what happened” she suggested, cutting the engine. “I can also explain about Miki-Chan, if that helps.”

“I don’t think Miki was the only problem” I admitted with a sigh, unfastening my seatbelt. “I might have been a little… difficult, lately.”

“No, really?” Mum asked sarcastically, and when I glared at her, she added: “You have that from me. You don’t know how often I drove your father insane when we were younger. But still, he ended up marrying me.”

When I still didn’t answer, she repeated: “Just call him, dear, I’m serious. Talking to him is the only way. I’m sure he will understand, he is a sweet kid, unlike you.”

I stuck out my tongue at her childishly, and she laughed.

I needed another hour, until I finally had the courage to call Genki, and even then, he did not take my call. I tried again and again for the next 2 hours, until Genki must have had about about 20 missed calls on his phone. The sun was already starting to set as he finally picked up. 

“Yes?” he said quietly, almost making me fall off my bed at the sound of his voice. 

“Genki!” I murmured, not being able to keep the note of surprise out of my voice. “You picked up!”

“Only because Sou talked me into it” he sighed, and from the loud background noises, I could hear that he was out. “What do you want, Yuta?”

“I want to talk to you” I said gently, almost pleadingly. “Give me a chance to apologize, okay? I was not fair to you in the last few days.” When Genki didn’t answer, I added: “Please come over.”

“I am out with Sou” he pointed out. “I’m busy.”

“Then tomorrow” I murmured. “Whenever you’re free. Just please…”

There was another moment of silence, before Genki said finally: “Alright. I’ll come by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Thank you” I breathed in relief, not being able to help myself from adding: “I miss you.”

There was another sigh from the other end of the line, before he murmured: “I really don’t understand you sometimes, Yuta.”

“I am difficult” I said automatically. “I have that from my mother.”

I could practically hear Genki rolling his eyes even though I could not see him before he murmured: “I have to go now. See you tomorrow.”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting” I promised, listening until the line went dead. 

For the rest of Saturday and all through to Sunday, I was more than a little restless, annoying my mother with my mood even though she did her best to keep the peace after our reconciliation. 

She heaved a sigh of relief when the doorbell finally rang at around 3pm, making me sprint to the door, pulling it open quickly to reveal an equally restless looking Genki. It made me smile a little, to realize he seemed just as uncomfortable and nervous as me.

“Hey” I said finally, stepping aside to let him in. “Thanks for coming, really.”

“It’s not like you’d have left me in peace if I hadn’t” Genki pointed out as he kicked off his shoes, and I smiled and shrugged.

“I am persistent” I pointed out, and Genki snorted before looking up at me.

I quickly led him upstairs into my room (too aware of my mother having become _too quiet_ over there in the kitchen), feeling a little safer when we were behind closed doors. 

I looked up at Genki hesitantly, and when he stood there in the middle of the room, apparently not sure if to sit down on the bed like he usually did or if to search a safety distance by sitting on my chair, everything inside of me clenched because I felt like I had not had him close for _ages._

Genki gasped when my arms slung around his shoulders, my chest pressing to his back in a tight hug. 

“I’m sorry” I said finally. “How I was behaving this week really wasn’t your fault. It was me. I had a really bad week.”

“Then why didn’t you talk to me?” Genki murmured, and I wave of warmth spread through me as his hand found mine, holding onto it tentatively. 

“Because I’m bad at talking about feelings” I pointed out. ”I just wanted to be alone.”

“You could have just said so” Genki argued. “I would have understood. I need to be alone sometimes, too. But if you ignore me like that I’ll think I did something, and-“

“I’m sorry” I repeated, tightening my grip on him and resting my jaw on his shoulder, turning my head slightly to nose his neck. Genki shivered in my arms. “From now on I will take better care, I swear…”

There was another moment of silence in which I closed my eyes and enjoyed Genki’s closeness, taking in his scent, before his hand on mine tightened and he whispered: “Who did you write to the other day? When you hid your phone from me?”

“Oh, that” I murmured with a sigh. “My Mum tried to set me up with the neighbor’s daughter. I did not want to worry you. But I told my Mum about us now, and she cleared things up.”

“I see” Genki murmured, and I loosened my hold on him, pulling him to face me.

“Don’t you ever think again that I want to break up with you just like that” I scolded, catching his eyes. “You are too important to me for that. You should know that.”

“How do I know, when you keep brushing me off?” Genki pointed out with a shrug, seeming embarrassed that Reia had told me what he had been thinking. 

“I keep dreaming about you every night” I said honestly, making the expression in Genki’s face soften in slight awe. “About being close to you in every way possible. And when you’re around, I can barely keep myself from touching you in any way. It’s the most frustrating thing I ever experienced” I finished with a slight blush, not used to being that honest. 

“There are no people around now” Genki pointed out, and it made me smile as I pulled him closer, until I could feel his breath on my lips. 

“I’ll hold you responsible for everything that happens now” I warned, and Genki grinned, murmuring something about me always pushing the blame on others, but I didn’t let him finish, just catching his lips in a deep kiss. 

After all the trouble of the last week, if possible, kissing him felt even more intense. It made all of my skin tingle in longing. I deepened the kiss gradually, not being able to help myself at the electricity that rushed through me as his tongue brushed against mine, as my hands wandered over his back, feeling his muscles through the material of his T-shirt. 

When I finally palmed his ass, pushing my hips against his pointedly, Genki gasped for air, and I broke our kiss to kiss down his jaw and his neck, unable to stop.

“Yuta” Genki whimpered, his hand fisting the back of my shirt.

“Don’t tell me to stop now” I pleaded, licking the stripe of skin just over the hem of his shirt. “I’ve been crawling out of my skin with the need to touch you all week. If you don’t let me now I’ll go insane!”

“W-wait” Genki stammered, chuckling as the words sunk in. “So you mean your week was only so bad because you were sexually frustrated?!”

“NO!” I said defensively, flushing when Genki started laughing. “DON’T LAUGH AT ME!”

But Genki’s chest continued shaking with laughter, and I groaned, before pushing him onto my bed. Genki yelped, catching himself on his elbows, looking up at me in surprise as I crawled over him, straddling him. 

“This is all your fault!” I scolded him, running a hand through his soft hair. “You made me want you so much in the first place!” 

“It’s amazing how you always manage to twist things” Genki chuckled, his hands finding my hips, fingers teasing the skin right under the hem of my shirt. 

“It’s a talent” I murmured distractedly, small shudders running up and down as Genki touched my bare skin. 

I bent down to catch his lips, quickly engaging him into another passion laced kiss, my tongue licking its way through his mouth leisurely and thoroughly. I murmured appreciative nothings against his lips when his hands started moving up under my T-Shirt, mapping the skin he found. My breath started to come in quick puffs as I felt his fingers on me, leaving a trail of heat everywhere they went and making me feel hot and shivery soon. 

I broke our kiss to tear Genki’s shirt over his head, almost choking him when I didn’t get it over his head. I did not leave him much space to catch his breath either after I had thrown it into a corner of the room, claiming his mouth again, kissing him hungrily as I moved my hands over his stomach and up his chest. Genki jerked when I brushed one of his nipples, moaning helplessly into the kiss when I did it again.

I broke the kiss to pull back a little, watching his flushed face and his plushed up lips, the want rushing through me like a drug. 

“You don’t know how good you look like that” I murmured, my voice uneven, and Genki’s fingers tightened on my hips, his thumbss pressing into my hipbones. “Let me touch you, Genki, please.”

“You’re already touching me” Genki pointed out breathlessly, and when I moved my hand down to grope between his legs, feeling the bulge through his jeans, he groaned and arched his back. 

“Not where I want to” I pointed out needlessly before attacking his belt. 

It took some fumbling, mainly because Genki intervened by wanting to remove my clothes as well, but after a few more minutes, our clothes were lying on the floor and we were tucked under the blanket, still kissing messily. 

“Yuta” Genki murmured against my lips, one of his hands tickling my shoulder blades. “Have you ever done this before?”

“No” I scoffed, breaking our kiss to lick along his collarbone. “But I dreamt about you like this a lot.”

“You did?” Genki asked, his breathing growing increasingly uneven as my hand wandered down his belly until I found his hard shaft, fisting it. 

“Yes” I breathed, feeling heady as I stroked him up and down slowly, getting used to the sensation of someone else’s erection in my hand. “I wanted to touch you so much. And I wanted you to touch me.”

“Like this?” Genki murmured, his hands finally finding my cock as well, making me groan into his shoulder. 

“Genki” I whimpered, reaching down to kneed his balls softly, making him jerk and his hand around me tighten. “Can I try something else?” 

Genki only nodded, and I got to my knees, Genki’s hand falling from me as I pushed him onto his back and crawled down until I was facing his crotch. 

“Yuta” Genki breathed, his voice unsteady. “Are you-?!”

“What does it look like?!” I demanded, flushed as stroked him again, my hand holding his erection steady. “I’m going to suck you off.”

I did not wait for him to answer, though, gulping down my nerves and my embarrassment to move down on him quickly, opening my mouth and pushing him past my lips. 

It felt weird and intense at first and I needed a moment to figure out how to breathe, but then I relaxed my jaw a little and tightened my lips around him, going up and down slowly. 

Genki’s hand found my shoulder and he clung to it for his life, but otherwise stayed still, almost tense. It worried me for a moment, because I wasn’t sure if he was even breathing, and I wanted to look in his face to see if he was alright, but then I ran my tongue over his hips and he gasped, his hips twitching involuntarily. 

“Yu… ta…” he breathed, and I took it as encouragement, hollowing my cheeks as I continued my movements.

When I came up again, the skin of Genki’s entire body seemed flushed, and he had his eyes closed tightly, his body completely tense as if he was afraid of embarrassing himself once he let go. I was glad that he was holding back, though, because I was not ready for this to be over yet. 

“Can you… do this to me?” I asked quietly, my voice doing nothing to conceal my arousal. “Only if you want to, I mean-“

“Okay” Genki nodded, opening his eyes and meeting mine. “But come up and kiss me first.”

I did not wait to fulfill his request, crawling up his body and pulling him into a deep kiss. Genki clung to me even tighter for a moment, enjoying the kiss before turning us around so that he was on top. When he broke the kiss, he seemed really nervous, and I regretted asking him in the first place.

“You don’t need to” I said quickly. “I just-“

“It’s okay” he shook his head. “I want to make you feel as good, too.”

And with that, he slid down my body too, until he could wrap his hand around my erection, stroking it once from tip to base, making me squirm. I fastened one of my hands in his soft hair, careful not to pull or push, keeping my eyes on Genki’s face as he took a deep breath and lend down to swallow me past those plush lips. 

Pleasure soared through me in uncontrollable waves, making a few uncontrollable moans slip out of my lips, and I closed my eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. 

Genki’s mouth felt amazing, it was all heat und wetness and the way he flicked his tongue against me every now and then made me crawl my toes. My limbs seemed to melt under his touch and I felt a pressure built up in my belly that foreshadowed something I did not want to happen just yet.

So I pulled at Genki’s hair until he came up, looking at me curiously.

“I want to be inside of you” I said bluntly, making Genki’s eyes almost pop out of their sockets. “Please.”

Genki opened his mouth and closed him again, his hands tightening on my hips before nodding hesitantly. He moved up until he could catch my mouth in a sloppy kiss again, and I hugged him close, trying to erase his nerves (and maybe mine) at least a little. 

I considered turning us around for a moment, but I liked the way Genki’s body felt on top of mine and the way he straddled my hips, so I just reached around his body like this, palming his butt cheeks while I tried to figure out techniques. 

In the end, I blindly fumbled for my bedside table, knocking over my alarm clock and making Genki want to pull away, but I held him close and kept kissing him, my fingers finally closing around the tube of body lotion I was searching for. I uncapped it and squeezed some of the content into my hand, slicking my fingers the best I could. 

Genki jerked a little in surprise when my finger circled his entrance, and by now, he was more passive in our kiss than actually participating, but I sincerely hoped that this was a good sign. 

I was not so sure anymore, though, when I pushed a finger inside and Genki squirmed in my arms, breaking our kiss to whimper softly.

“Am I hurting you?” I asked in panic, freezing, but Genki shook his head, pressing his face into my neck. 

“No” he murmured, his voice muffled against my skin. “It’s just… weird…”

“I’m sorry” I murmured, circling my finger slowly and with as little pressure as I could, but Genki was incredibly tight, and his walls were fighting the intrusion. 

I kept tracing feather light touches over his back, and slowly, he started to relax under my touch, my finger moving in and out easier, making it possible to enter another one, and finally, another. I was just wondering if he was ready when Genki suddenly let out a high pitched moan, clinging to my shoulder. At first, I thought I had hurt him, freezing, but when I accidentally grazed that spot again, he whimpered my name in _that way_ and it went straight to my cock. 

“Genki” I moaned helplessly. “Please, I can’t-“

“Yes” Genki nodded, leaning up to kiss me again, and I hesitantly pulled my fingers out before aligning my erection to his entrance. 

“Genki” I murmured against his lips, and he nodded before sitting up shakily. I needed to put my hands onto his hips to hold him steady, my grip involuntarily tightening when my tip pressed into him. 

We went very slow, so slow that I thought I would go insane, but the way Genki’s jaw tensed at every movement gave me a patience I didn’t really feel. When Genki finally sat completely in my lap, my shaft buried inside him, I forgot to breathe completely because _fuck_.

“Genki” I murmured, my voice tight. “Can I move?”

Genki nodded, leaning down to kiss me again, and I snapped my hips up in relief. Genki bit my lip at the friction, but I did not mind because the electricity that went through me at every touch made me unable to think. 

I should have known from the start that I was not going to last long, but gladly Genki seemed to be too wound up as well, and when shakily brought a hand down to stroke him in time with my pace, he whispered my name against my lips and came into my hand. 

His walls tightened double around me at his orgasm, bringing me over the edge only seconds after him. I clung to his back, feeling him shudder in my arms, the only thing that was keeping me tied to reality as I saw white.

When I opened my eyes again minutes later, Genki was still lying in my arms, but his breathing had evened out. I watched his face for a few moments and smiled as I turned my head to kiss his sweaty forehead. 

Genki’s eyes fluttered open, needing a moment to focus on mine. 

“Hey” I smiled, catching his lips with mine without waiting for an answer, and Genki murmured something incoherent against my lips. Cute, I thought as I pulled away, but Genki had always been the cutest for me anyways, even if Reia would kick me if I ever said that out loud.

We lay like this for a few more minutes, just kissing, cuddling and talking in hushed voices, and I felt more relaxed than I had felt in a long long time. 

“You seem in a better mood now” Genki pointed out after a while, grinning, making me want to pinch his cheeks. “So maybe your week wasn’t so bad, after all?”

“Yeah” I sighed, stretching out against my pillow, pulling Genki tighter against myself. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> ((I'm still in hiding but if you don't want to yell at me for writing a 15-year-old into porn please feel free to comment))


End file.
